The Truth of our Father
by The 10-11 Doctors
Summary: AU Series 2 Episode 11 - Series 3 : What would you do if you found out the news, the news that could change the course of destiny and harden your heart forever? What would you do if you found out that Uther Pendragon was your father? Dark!Merlin


**The Truth of our Father**

**10: So this is a re-write of The Truth of our Father. I hope that people agree with my disunion to start again, I should be better than before. ^,^ **

**Sorry for any terrible grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Setting: AU Series 2 Episode 2.11 – Series 3.**

**Chapter 1- Sides Part 1**

**o-0-o**

Merlin eyed the bag below his feet, and once again snapped his head away again. He couldn't look at it, he just couldn't. He didn't want the risk of being caught, and in all honesty, he had not a clue what the thing beneath his feet actual did, though the power of energy surging off it made him sure whatever it was, was powerful magic.

The renegades who stole it wanted to use it for a weapon for Mordred to master, risking many lives to get into the castle and taking it almost unnoticed, and then wasting lives just to protect it.

Although Arthur wasn't pleased when he found out that the leader, Alvarr, had just escaped their grasp. Though he would be back, one day. The crystal was special to him, that's why Uther and Arthur wanted it back.

The crystal called out to him again, crawling into his mind. _Come on,_ it seemed to sing into the warlocks head, _take one peak; I know you truly want to_.

The temptation finally overcame Merlin, as he picked up the bag and emptied its contents, so a large crystal settled into his hands.

It did nothing for a few seconds, which slightly relived the young warlock, but then small scenes painted themselves onto the side of the gleaming crystal.

_A slightly younger looking Uther,_

_A less wrinkled Gaius frowning at him,_

_Shouting and anger fumed off both men._

_"But sire! Merlin is your son! You can't just abandon him, you will have to tell him one day!"_

_"Don't you dare challenge me Physician! If you or your sister ever speaks a word of it to anyone, I swear that I will kill the both of you and then go to Escetia and kill the child myself!"_

The scene twisted and turned into a new image,

_Him,_

_Merlin,_

_Chocking,_

_Crying,_

_Trying to get away from someone._

Finally the young warlock ripped himself from the images, letting the crystal drop out of his hands. Small tears had built up in his eyes, forcing their way down the side of his face. His head leaned into his hands, throbbing painfully.

His head ached more as he tried to think about it, but he couldn't, not here, not around people who could question him and make him feel worse. He had to get away, somewhere alone, somewhere safe.

He got up from his seat, and not even bothering to check on the sleeping Prince, he ran off into the darkness of the forest.

He didn't know how long he had ran for by the time he had stopped, panting from exhaustion as he practically collapsed onto his knees.

Uther was his Father. Gaius knew. His Mother knew. Yet none of them were ever willing to tell him.

He thought of his childhood in Ealdor, when the other children would tease him for not having or ever knowing is father, calling his mother all sorts of names under the sun which children that age shouldn't have learnt yet. Only having Will to stick up for him when it got too much, keeping him under control, so then he couldn't use magic to glue the rude children's mouths together.

But now he knew.

He always thought that when he found out whom his father was he would be happy, finally knowing the truth. Having his father welcome him into his arms.

But not when your father is Uther. He would kill him if he found out he knew. Only welcoming him into a cell, to wait for his execution, to keep his mouth shut forever and the dirty secret of the king safe.

Was that what the seconded image was about? His death?

He hugged his stomach, a numb feeling taking over him and more tears fell down his cheek.

"He's my father," he whispered, closing his eyes, trying to stop any more water from passing through them. He thought saying the words would make it easier, admitting the truth out loud, but it didn't.

I just made him feel sick, confessing that he was the bastard son of King Uther.

And then he finally lost it. His emotions grabbing control over his magic. He screamed as his eyes burned violently gold, the wind around him picked up into a gale, snatching the leafs off the surrounding trees, which swirled into a mini tornado around the broken warlock.

His scream finally died down, turning into sobs as he fell to the ground and curled up into a little crushed ball.

His eyes turned back to their normal blue orbs as the leaves around him fell back to the earth; the surrounding bare trees no longer fitting in with the warm summer night.

The sound of crunching leafs made the warlock suddenly look up.

A blonde haired woman looked down at him, a slight grin spread across her face under her wicked smirk.

Morgause.

He tried to scramble away from her, but she just continued to follow the warlock, her smirk turning slightly sympathetic as she spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." she said with a tang humour with her voice, "It's not like I could, even if I wanted to,"

Merlin's eyes grew wide, "You saw that?" The witch laughed and nodded at his question, making the broken warlock even more uncomfortable with the situation.

"How couldn't I? But, I have to say. The spell you preformed is quite difficult to do without casting a long enchantment to pull in all that energy required. You must be considerably powerful too able to cast it without as much as a scream."

The warlock only gave a slight shrug, keeping his face hard which looked strange on his tear marked face and his blotchy red eyes which tracked the witch's every movement.

The blonde witch knelt down beside him, her hand stroking the side of his face, whipping away some of the tears that hadn't faded away.

Merlin didn't struggle away, letting the once hard brown eyes of the witch melt into his own shining blue orbs of his own.

"What happened to cause you such despair?" she asked him softly, but the warlock pulled away from her comforting hand and let his head bury itself into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be able to help me, nobody can." He mumbled into his shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes again.

The witch grasped his face again and turned it back to face hers', a tiny smirk grew back onto it. "Try me."

There was silence for a few long seconds as the warlock debated on whether or not to run away from the witch, or tell her. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to move his legs, something deep inside, daring him to speak the tainted dangerous words.

"It's about Uther Pendragon." His voice cracked at the name of the King, he closed his eyes and let the tears drip though them. Morgause whipped them away with her thumb.

"What did he do?"

"Well he's," he paused as he looked back at the witch, showing his all his broken emotions in his distraught expression that swept over his face which met with the truly concerned but smirking face of the Witch. "He's my father."

Morgause's once smirking face became overruled by shock, taking her hand of the warlocks face.

"Imposable," she whispered, leaving a small pause before speaking again, "How do you even know this is true?"

"I looked into the Crystal of Neahtid and it showed me the past. My mentor was telling him not to abandon me, that I was his son. But he wouldn't listen. Threatening him that if he told anyone that he would kill him." His blue orbs shone in terror. "If he ever found out I knew; he would kill me."

The witch in front of warlock continued to stare at him in stunned silence; her mouth creating the perfect O. Merlin lowered his head, letting the tears roll down his cheek once more. "I told you, you can't help me," He got to his feet and slowly backed away from the witch. "I have to go, get back." He muttered and began to walk back into the forest, whipping his tears away, until he heard her voice again.

"Merlin," the witch called, he turned slightly and acknowledged her. She still looked slightly shocked, but she also had taken pity for him as true regret for his pain shone through her hardened brown eyes.

"I can help you. But you have to pick a side, Camelot's side in which you have to live a lie every day and for the rest of your life, or my side. But you have to be sure with you decision, because when you've made it; there's no turning back."

Merlin gave a slight nod and continued to walk away, head down and frowning.

It took him longer than expected to get back to the camp, the sun was rising slightly but everybody around him was still fast asleep.

He sat himself down back onto the log, placing his head into his hands, Morgause's words ringing in his ears. He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't pick a side. He just couldn't. All his friends, people he cared for were on Camelot's side. He only wanted Uther to accept him or be gone so then he wouldn't have to pretend; he had too many secrets already and didn't want to add another one to the list. If he chose the witch's side, couldn't he ask Morgause to spare them? Then again, she wanted Arthur dead too, she wouldn't spare him. He had to put Arthur, _his _brother, and destiny first. But he wasn't sure how long he could last with it while feeling this crap.

Merlin, being too busy mental torturing his brain, didn't see the blonde haired prince wake, frowning but slightly grinning at his friend.

"Look _Merlin_, when I said you had to stay up all night and Guard the crystal, I didn't really think would do it." The warlock looked up from his hands and looked down at the prince, his smug grin still spread across his face. "You look terrible"

Merlin touched the purple bags that had developed under his still red ringed blue eyes, and then shrugged, making the prince frown even more for the servant not giving him his usual jokey comment back.

"Ok, if you're going to be serous," he said stretching and getting to his feet, noticing that Merlin's eyes hadn't moved, he was just staring out into thin air.

The Prince gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly; the warlocks head snapped to face his and answered, "Yep?" his voice hoarse and distant, matching his shining eyes.

Arthur stuttered, thinking of wherever or not to ask Merlin about what could be upsetting him, which something _clearly_ was. But decided against it, Merlin never really spoke about his feelings in that way. Instead held his hand out towards the warlock, who looked down at his hand slightly confused.

"I'm not going to hold your hand Merlin, I just need the crystal," the Prince said, waving his hand towards the gleaming object that lay under the servant's feet. Merlin's hand slowly reached the crystal before quickly thrusting it into Arthur hand, "Thanks," Arthur replied quietly, surprised of the warlocks quick response of getting rid of the magical object, obviously Merlin and the crystal had issues.

He put the crystal away in one of his belt pockets before addressing the rest of the camp. All the knights were already up, chatting while they finished packing up their belongings, some standing by their horses to indicate they were already done.

He then turned back to Merlin, who seemed to be transfixed by something in front of him. The Prince nudged him a little on the shoulder, "Come on, we have to get back to Camelot and give this back to my father." The warlock shuddered at the last words and immediately got up and walked over to his own horse, tightening the saddle. Arthur followed him, becoming more and more worried for his friend, and finally decided to ask him.

"Merlin, you've been acting like a sulking child ever since I woke up this morning, can you please tell me what's wrong."

The warlock paused what he was doing before answering, "Nothing's wrong." The prince sighed, he knew that would be the answer, why was his friend so stubborn when it came to his own feelings? Merlin climbed onto his horse and took hold of the reins, before making a small smile at Arthur. "Now look who's holding us up, I fought you wanted to give the crystal back to your father." The warlock said croaking out the last word.

Arthur smiled back up at him, deciding that he would address Merlin of the issue later on when he wasn't in such a strop. He then ordered the knights which weren't already on their horses to saddle up as they set of back to Camelot.

o-0-o

**Better? Worse? I personally think it's an amazing improvement from before and I'm quite pleased with it. Exams are over (for now) so the next chapter might be out next week, though knowing me it will be more likely and other 2 weeks. Oh, and please don't forget to review! :D **


End file.
